What if Renesmee Found Out?
by peaceloveandtwilight
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Renesmee wants to know about how here parents became a vampire. How will Edward and Bella deal with this? occ, canon pairings, One Shot


"Daddy, how come you don't age?" I heard Renesmee ask Edward while she was eating her dinner. Edward looked at me questioning, I nodded once, turned away and try to look like I wasn't listening to their conversation. It was time her to know the truth about what we were, I hated lying to her, but it was for her own good. She is six now, well looks six her mind age is probably closer to twenty six. She could cope with it now.

"Well" Edward said breaking my train of thought, "do you remember how we told you we were different from Grandpa Charlie and Sue?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Renesmee shake her head in a yes motion. "Well, what we are is called immortal and Grandpa and Sue are mortal."

"I thought they were human" Renesmee said. I had to turn my head away to hid the shock on my face. How did she know that, I nor Edward had ever told her that.

"That's another word for them" Edward continued, hiding his shock much better than me, then again he did everything better than me. "And because we are immortal we don't age, we are froze at what ever age we are changed at and then live forever at that age" I peeked a glance at Renesmee, she was frozen with shock. Had Edward said to much? Had he scared her? Was she afraid of us?

"How old were you when you were changed?" Good, she was still talking to him, so she wasn't afraid of him.

"I was seventeen, sweetie" Edward smiled a her when he answered, trying to keep her calm, I gussed.

"How long have you been seventeen?" she asked.

"I was born in Chicago in 1901, when I was seventeen Grandpa Carlisle changed me. So I've been like this since for about ninty years. Your Grand-father only changes people who are dyeing and I was very sick from Spanish influenza "

"What about Mummy?" Renesmee asked turning to look at me, I smiled at her.

"Your mother is eighteen, just about" Renesmee tured to look at him confused. She didn't know what he ment by _just about, _I did and I turned to glare at him, he knows I'm touchy about age, he smiled my favourite crooked smile at me. The turned to look at Renesmee "she was changed three days before her nineteenth birthday"

"Is Mummy ninety, like you?" Renesmee asked Edward, sound truly interested.

"No, sweetie. Mummy was change about a year ago" Edward answered, cautious he was very close to telling her about who I almost died giving birth to her, and not wanting her to know that.

"Are there other people like you and Mummy?"

"Well, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are the same, and so are Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper-"

"Are Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie immortal too?" Renesmee interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Yes, Sweetie, they are" it was quiet for a moment while Renesmee processed that "No, Jacob's not the same as us" Edward said answering Resemees's thoughts. "You know Jacob's a werewolf"

"Are there more immortals than you and Mummy and the others?"

"Yes, darling. Do you remember a few months ago when there were all those visitors in the house?" Edward asked her, Knowing she remembered them I was sure.

"Yep. But they didn't eat the same stuff you and Mummy eat" How did she remember that?

"No, Grandpa Carlisle doesn't like to eat what they eat and asked us all to do the samething. We all eat animal blood"

"They eat human blood, don't they?"

"Yes, Sweetie" Edward answered her. How was he explaining this so well? How was Renesnee talking this so well? When I found out I was in fits.

"How come I grow and eat and sleep and stuff?" Renesmee asked

Edward lifted her off the seat and set her on his lap wrapping arms around her and rocking her slightly. " That is because you're special, Honey, you're only half immortal the other have of you is mortal or human, just like Grandpa Charlie and Sue." There was another pause while she processed that to. "Because immortal women can't have children. When your Mother had you she was still mortal. She was changed just after you were born. Do you remember when you and I use to sit and play while Mummy was asleep?" Resemee nodded "Well she was being changed"

"I thought Grandpa only changed people who were dyeing?"

"He does but he didn't change her. I did. And she was dyeing." Edward answered.

"What was she dyeing from from?"

"Um …. Well, as I as I said Mummy was still mortal when she had you, and you were half immortal. So you were much stronger that Mummy and …. Well" Edward trailed off.

"I killed her" Renesmee cried tears streaming down her face. She turned and buried her face in Edwards chest. I went to grab her from him, but he shook his head. He was right, he was explaining it to her. So I turned and tried to look as if I was washing her dinner dishes.

"No you didn't" Edward soother her "She still her isn't she?"

"Fine, I almost killed, Mummy probably hates me" Renesmee murmured into his chest.

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around her rocking her back and forth. "Shhhhhhh, you know that's not true. Your Mother loves you more that her life itself. Ever since the moment she found out she was having you she loved more than anything else in the whole world. She knew having you would be hard for her but she did it anyway, because she didn't care, she loved to so much. And she will always love you"

Renesmee to look at me, tears still streaming down the face "Do you hate me?" she asked. And the thought of my only daughter think that I hated her broke my heart. How would I ever hate her. I speed across the room, taking her in my arms and rocked back and forth.

"I could never hate you Sweetie. I love you. Don't ever doubt that." I tried to soother her. She nestled her face into my chest hiding behind my hair. I felt Edward wrap his arm round my waist, his other hand stroked my face and he kissed my forehead. He could see it in my eyes how much it hurt me to have Renesmee thinking this. And I could see how much the hurt in my eyes caused him pain.

"I'm sorry" Renesmee cried into my chest.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologise for, you are the best thing that ever happened to my life and you always will be." She lifted her head up to look at me. She had stopped crying but the tears had stained her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. It pained me to see her so upset. "Ok?" I asked her. She nodded her head and smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes. How I would do anything to take the pain out of her eyes. "Come on now, lets go wash you face and get you ready for bed"

"Ok" she simply answered. I carried her off to the bathroom washed her face and helped her change into the pyjamas. When she was changed I picked her up and carried her to her room by the time I got there she was asleep. I loved to watch her sleep she was so peaceful and beautiful. I carried her to the living room where Edward was, when I walked in a huge smile crossed his face, it was dazzling. I smiled back and whispered to him, "she didn't ever make to her bedroom."

He walked over to where I was standing and placed both of his hand on ether side of my face, "just like her mother." He leaned in and kissed my forehead and then kissed Renesmee's forehead. I turned to go put Renesmee into her bed. After I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight, I returned to the living room where Edward was lying on the sofa. I went and sat down next to him. As soon as I had sat he grabbed me round the waist and lay me next to him. I turned round so I was facing him and pressed my body against his. He kissed my lips starting off gentle and building. I was in my happy place. How could I not be happy when I was in Edwards arms and could feel Edward against every line of my body?

I had been a vampire for almost a year now and my craving for Edward had not slackened, if anything it had gotten stronger. I wanted more of him, I needed more of him, I need him more than anything else.

"Mhhhh, I know how you feel" Edward sighed. I looked at him confused. How did he know what I was thinking, I hadn't lifted my shield? "it's getting clearer" he laughed. I smiled and sighed.


End file.
